


when your stitch comes loose

by stray_dog_sick



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Warped Tour 2005, a tale of how andy helps frank, but its a pretty happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_dog_sick/pseuds/stray_dog_sick
Summary: Warped Tour worked in pairs, you see. Mikey and Pete balanced each other out. Ray kept Gerard in check. Patrick and Joe did whatever best friends do. And Frank, he went to Andy when he needed help.





	when your stitch comes loose

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like fifteen minutes instead of working on press rewind. no regrets. who's joetrick i only know frandy.
> 
> title from 'hold me tight or don't' by fall out boy

Frank didn’t know when it started, except he also knew the exact moment he starting hanging out on Fall Out Boy’s bus instead of his own in an attempt to hide. Attempt, because Mikey was always there too, but no one else cared as long as he showed up for their soundchecks.

He needed someone to bring him back to Earth, but it wasn’t gonna be Gerard, still trying to stay sober and not needing to deal with Frank’s issues too. It definitely wasn’t gonna be Mikey. Usually he’d go to Ray, but he’d seen Ray almost every day for the last few years and fuck, he worried too much. He’d seen Frank at his lowest and worried, but this wasn't the lowest. This was the Grand Canyon, not Marianas Trench.

There were so many people on Warped Tour that he’d had no idea where to start looking for new comfort, but then he realised Pete Wentz was the same kind of fucked up - even more fucked up - and so there had to be someone on the Fall Out Boy bus who knew how to deal with it.

It turned out to be both Patrick and Andy, but Patrick was still just a fucking kid as far as Frank was concerned, barely old enough to drink. Joe kept to himself. Smart guy.

Andy hadn’t been impressed the first time Frank flung himself at him, but he hadn’t pushed him away either. Just let Frank get out his extra energy by headbutting Andy’s shoulder and kicking the wall behind him and then said “it’s okay”, like it was nothing.

They didn’t talk about it, how Frank was always either running circles around him or curled up in his lap. That didn’t mean there wasn’t a reason. He liked to be near people, people who paid attention to him, because if he didn’t hurl himself around the stage like a madman then who the fuck would care about a rhythm guitarist? He already got overlooked by his own band even though he drowned his depression with booze and pills too, the same as the brothers. He just did it in a way that made people think it was hyperactivity.

But Andy let him do his thing, and at the end of the night he’d deliver a calm Frank back to his bus, and they didn’t talk about it.

Andy didn’t let him do the stupid things. Ray would disapprove, but still let Frank take a handful of Xanax washed down with beer before they played. Andy was always there when he came back down and filled the part of Frank that wanted to be free with soft touches instead. So maybe Frank remembered how it started, but not when Andy started holding him while it happened.

Or who kissed who first, but he was pretty sure it was Andy. Frank didn’t even know the guy wasn’t straight, and being high didn’t make him the kind of asshole who went around kissing straight dudes. So yeah, that was probably Andy, and when Frank sprinted off stages because somehow he still had too much energy, there’d be a hug and kiss waiting for him until he stopped shaking and could finally breathe again.


End file.
